Duck meetings
by AalinaHockeyfan
Summary: Portman has a twin named Natalie.He's in MN, the team comes to visit. Natalie and Fulton take a liking to each other. And a new member to the Hockey team and how does the Crazy new teacher know her. Who is this friend of Natalie's, family visits. Ch.5 up
1. A TWIN SISTER

Chapter one: A TWIN SISTER

"Dean your phones ringing, Fulton's on it." Dean's mom yelled up to her son. He came running down stairs, grabbed the phone, and talked to Fulton. "Hey dude what's up?" he asked as he leaned on the couch watching his twin sister play a video game, and it was apparent that she was failing.

"Nothing, being bored the norm you know. Trying out new moves for hockey with the team. Too bad you're in Chicago then we could be the bash brothers against the team." Dean nodded. "Yeah its weird being with the team for so long then being away from them." his sister just died in her game she was playing.

"NO I DIED, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. I HAVE DIED NO LONGER TO LIVE AGAIN, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dean laughed at his sister obvious overly dramatic self; she is not like that very much just overly sarcastic.

"Who the hell was that?" Fulton asked, he obviously heard the scream of despair, not surprised really seeing, as she was very loud. "My sister Natalie, she's playing a video game and died. Speaking of which," he glanced at his sister's form on the floor who was banging the floor with her fists. "You can just restart the game like it says on the screen." he said to his sister.

Fulton then yelled into the phone at him. "YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Dean laughed. "Yeah, and you and my sister seem to be more alike then I thought. She's my twin too if you wanted to know." He yelled again. "Hey what can I say I'm a secretive person at times?" Fulton grumbled at him.

"So Portman when are you gonna come to Minnesota and visit us this summer." Portman loved this part, where his friend is completely blown away by what he says. "I'm not, I already am in Minnesota with my mom and sister's." he said he waited for it, and waited and finally it came. "WHAT! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Fulton yelled at him. "But it's so fun to surprise you." Fulton didn't seem to agree.

"Ha ha very funny. Not." Natalie fell off the couch after she restarted the game because she was leaning in too close when she was trying to do something and thus making a very loud thud noise.

"Owww" she said from lying flat of her back. "What was that?" Fulton asked. Dean smirked at his sister and stuck his tongue out at her. "Natalie falling of the couch, from being too in to the game." he replied.

"Hey Fulton I got an idea, why don't you and the team come down here to Plainview to stay for the rest of the stay until we go back to Eden Hall. My mom and older sister if she's willing will pick you people up. If she can convince Jannah to let her borrow her car." he said, Fulton didn't reply for a bit but eventually he did.

"I knew I was best friends with you for some reason Portman you have great ideas. I'll tell the team and call you back with who can and can't go. See ya man."

"See ya" Dean replied. Dean flopped down onto his twin sister and sighed. Natalie used to this from him all the time didn't push him off. She did though look at him oddly. "You did ask mom before you made that decision right?" she asked him suspiciously. He gave her a 'what-do-you-take-me-for' look. "Yes she said it was fine, I asked her two days ago when you went to the woods with your swords." Natalie sighed and leaned back against the couch armrest.

They both stayed live that for about fifteen minutes when Natalie pushed Dean off her. He landed with a loud 'thump' besides the couch. He looked up at her and glared. "What was that for?" he questioned her, she shrugged. "I'm hungry." she said as if it explained everything in the world.

He watched as she made herself a mayonnaise sandwich, with bread and that was it. "You do realize that I room with Fulton in a dorm and that he did eat even stranger food then me, and yours still grosses me out." Natalie looked at him and shrugged. "So as long as I like it that's all that matters."

A few hours later Dean's cell phone went off, but he was nowhere to be found. So being the nice considerate sister that she is Natalie decided to answer it for him.

"Hello Dean's automatic answering machine how may we hang up on you today?" she asked in a nice overly sweet voice. The person on the other end obviously was not expecting to hear that sort of greeting and sputtered.

"Umm… hello who is this?" Fulton obviously. "Hi you must be Fulton. I'm Natalie Dean's twin sister." she said to him. He was quiet for a moment. "Ah, hi Natalie. I was wondering if Portman was around there anywhere." she smiled to herself.

"Yeah he is do you want to talk to him or are you just saying that because you wish to talk to me?" she asked in a joking way. "Umm… Okay." she laughed at that. "Here he is." she stepped into her brothers room and handed him the phone.

"Hello" Dean replied obviously just getting up from sleeping for a few hours. Fulton laughed at his obvious tiredness. "Well I called them and Connie, Julie, Adam, Charlie, Goldberg and I can come the others are a bit busy. I say they just want to pick up girlfriends." Fulton told him.

Dean looked up and was going to say something to his sister but she was gone already. "Did you get the info on when they want to come or can." he asked as he put on some Disturbed.

"Yeah we all agreed on coming in three days, that is if it suits you and your people." Dean walked to the kitchen where he saw his mom and twin talking or rather arguing. Once they saw him, they stopped immediately.

"When can you and Niki pick up my friends there are six that can come?" he directed the question to his mother. His mother thought a moment and finally replied. "Yeah we will do it, when can they come?" she asked him. "Three days Fulton said." His mom nodded and he returned to his conversation with Fulton going back to his room.

"The parental unit said yes for that day." Fulton did a victory yell. "Dude once you get here we got to take you guys to Pucks, it is awesome." Dean said remembering when he first went there this summer and saw his sister perform. "What's Pucks sound like some type of Hockey store to me?" Fulton said to him.

"It's a club where they have local bands around the area come in and play for anyone who wants to listen to them, it's about two dollars to get in and listen to them. They have mostly alternative music so it's the type of place for us." he told him.

About twenty minutes later he hung up and went down stairs and saw his sister glaring at their mother and head up to her room. Dean followed her and sat on her bed next to her. "So are you okay?" Natalie looked up at him sarcastic. "Other than the feeling that I am worthless because my mother won't let me do something I enjoy. Yeah I'm doing fanfuckingtastic."

Natalie loved to play hockey but her mom doesn't like her playing such a contact sport, and she wanted to get away from her school where everyone hate's her so much but she wont let her and she also doesn't have the money to have her go to some other school.

"Well hopefully we can get coach Bombay down here before school starts and see what he says and can do. Will you please let me do that, I really want you with me at school Natalie. I miss you a lot you know even if I don't say it a lot." Dean hugged Natalie and stayed in her room with her just talking about whatever came to their minds really.

Three days later, it was time for Dean, their mother and sister Niki to go up to Minneapolis, pick up their friends, and bring them down there. Natalie wasn't going along because there wasn't enough room and she promised her friends she would hang out with them that day or at least until five or six.

"Natalie come on were deciding teams for street hockey not the president pick one already." Ashley yelled at her. Natalie smiled; Ashley always picked Breanna to be on her team so she always picked her cousins and old friend from when she was knee high. "Nate"

"Crystal" Ash team

"Nolan"

Rebecca" Ash

"Noah"

"Stokley" Ash

"Zeke"

"Holly" Ash

"Hope"

"Okay now that we have the teams, get into position and decide who goes where are we clear." Ashley yelled. Hope was Goalie; Nate was defense as was Natalie and Nolan. Noah and the others went into the other positions.

The puck mainly stayed near the front not coming towards the area in which Natalie wanted it at so she didn't exactly go near it. Finally, it was in the spot she wanted it at but Bre and Stokley were after it, which means hard to get to. Natalie looked at Zeke and nodded towards Stokley. Natalie and he went in towards them two Natalie rammed Ashley as Zeke rammed Stokley. Natalie got the puck and it went sailing into the goal. Unfortunately, it didn't hit Holly like some would have hoped to happen.

They played for about two hours took a break of an hour in a half and then went back to playing for three more hours and by that time it was around six at night and time for most of them to go home and eat dinner or sleep of the soreness.

When Natalie skated in front of her house, she saw her sister's car and her mom's which meant that her brother with his friends are with. She opened the door, skated, and was immediately yelled at for it by her mom. "Take off your blades at least. You'll mark the carpet up." Natalie rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground to do so.

She noticed her brother talking animatedly with who she assumed to be Fulton, he had a black bandanna on and a band t-shirt and black hair. Yep he is definitely Fulton. "Hey Dean you know me your sister who is your twin introduce me to your friends would ya." he looked at her and smirked. "Don't you just look lovely tonight." Natalie glared at her brother and then she smirked. "Don't tempt me to jump on you in all my icky sweatiness from practice." Natalie threatened her brother. Dean smiled at her nonetheless.

"This is Fulton, my best bud, over there is the captain of the team Charlie, that's Adam, Goldberg, Julie and Connie." he pointed to each as he said t heir name. "Guys." Julie shot him a look. "And Girls this is my sister Natalie." Natalie blew a kiss to the group, Portman shook his head at her.

Natalie looked at Fulton and smirked, but returned her gaze to her brother. "Where's mom and Nic at, I need to ask 'em something." he gestured to the kitchen. "I'll be back." Natalie walked into the kitchen and there they were sitting talking about something or another. "Hey mom, I was hoping that I could take them out a bit. Probably to Pucks to see me perform and the other local bands of course." Natalie asked her mom, her mom glared at her for asking this.

Her mother doesn't exactly want her into the music business because if she doesn't pick up and she keeps on doing the garage band and just playing small things and not charging enough money she isn't going to go that far. What she doesn't realize is that Natalie does it for the enjoyment of others and it isn't something she wants to get into seriously. What she wants to do is play Hockey, it's what she enjoys doing but for obvious things, her mother doesn't want her to play.

"I don't think that they would like to go to something like that Nat, I mean they mostly play what Grunge, Ska and Alternative." Niki said to her younger sister. Natalie threw her hand out in an 'I don't believe you' gesture. Niki was the all-party girl when she was younger even up to twenty-one she was like that. "How many times have you ever done something like that. Niki you used to do the same thing every night that you could even when you were with Pete."

Natalie sighed and looked at her sister in a sad way, since she has changed so much. "So don't you go saying this is a bad idea, they would enjoy it. Anyways when you went a long time ago you loved the music so I wouldn't be talking." she said to her sister her anger heating up already from just seeing both of their response to her request.

Her mom gave her a look. "Don't bring your sister into this, this music business that you are doing is not something that you should be going into, it wont take you far, not many get into it and the one's that do have been going on for years." Natalie shook her head. "Mom try to comprehend this, I don't want to go into the music business I'm doing it for the enjoyment of the other people who don't' get to go to concerts of their favorite bands." Natalie crossed her arms and stood her ground not daring to back up on this argument.

"It's a useless thing and no one ever goes to them Natalie why do you do it." she said with anger in her eyes. She always assumes things that she shouldn't. "Look mom how would you know you have never been to one single performance of mine there. You don't like that I am not getting money for something you think I should charge more and get more so I can pay for college. Well guess what I don't care, I'm not going to do that. We do that when we are in Rochester but we put the money towards a good cause. So don't even think about presuming something unless you know all the facts about this." She was about to go out of the kitchen but she turned and looked at her mom.

"Anyways Dean probably is going to take them there and experience the new wave of music in a small town like ours. Just so ya know." Natalie marched out op the kitchen to the living room and ran her fingers through her hair, looking quite frustrated at the situation she just went through.

"Is it against the law to seriously injure people?" she asked rhetorically , Fulton smirked at that comment. "Unfortunately so, or else Goldberg would be in the hospital for weeks every time we got annoyed with him." Fulton said, Natalie smiled at him for that comment and then addressed the others that were there. "So who would want to go to Pucks tonight with me?" she asked.

"Yeah we'll go, we gotta introduce them to the small town bands ya know. Anyways they might just learn new things from these bands. You know re-educate them and all." Natalie nodded and cracked her knuckles. Someone knocked on the door soon after she went to the door and let the person in.

It was Stokley. "Hey Stoke what's up?" she asked him. Stokley has neon green hair put up in spikes and he has the darkest blue eyes you would ever see. "You forgot your hockey things at the park so I decided to bring it over, normally you never forget to bring it home. You must have really wanted to ask your mom something if you forgot them." he glanced up at the clock on the wall and grimaced. "Well I'll see you at Pucks around seven-thirty right." she nodded and they said good-bye.

"So how come we never knew about your sister Portman, wanted to keep your sister secret." Goldberg asked him. Portman shrugged. "Don't know, it just didn't come up and anyways she was always far away from me and I hated that." he replied the others understood that. Natalie looked at the others and sighed. "Well I am going to take a shower and get ready for going out; you all should start getting ready forgoing out I you take a while." She headed towards the bathroom.

"I like her she seems interesting, you should have had her come and visit you so we could have met her sooner." Connie said to Portman. Julie nodded in agreement. "You two are different in looks though. You have black curly hair she has straight brown hair, she seems more argument than you from what I heard in the kitchen." Charlie said to him. Portman laughed at him, full out laughter. "We look more a like than you think, both have brown eyes, both have the same attitude towards the world, don't give a shit and don't care what you think. And her hair isn't straight its curly she just makes it straight, she's the one that got me into hockey." he said, well they are just going to have to wait to see what she really looks like until tonight then.

Some of them began to get ready, which means the girls mainly, the others played some video games before they got ready. Natalie got out of the shower, dried her hair, and left it curly.

She left a two chunk of her hair, or rather her bangs, which all were different lengths; she did most of the curly hair up in a messy do. Her hair was red, dyed of course and she had chunks of black in it.

She put thick black eye liner on, so it looks punkish, her eye shadow, red of course to go with her skin tone and hair color, she put a set of dangling guitar pick earrings in her ears and ones with small guitars in the second holes, her upper right ear had a spike in it.

For a necklace, she had a coin that had a hole in the middle, a Chinese or Japanese one probably with writing on it, and she had another necklace that had the faces of drama and tragedy on them, only looking a bit sadistic.

For her shirt she put on a red top that tied at the top and showed a bit of cleavage but not too much to make her brother want to kill every male that looks or even glances at her; she put a skirt on a tan color, it went a inch or two above her knees, and her shoes she put Etnies on or as mostly everyone classifies them as Skater shoes.

She walked out and went to the room she heard Julie and Connie in. Natalie knocked on the door and waited for either one of them to answer it. Connie answered. "Wow Natalie you look awesome, umm can you help us find something to wear?" she asked hesitantly.

Natalie closed the door and smiled at them. "Of course, let me look through here." She looked through Connie's clothes and smiled, she took out a pair of tight, baggy jeans, a tan tank top that showed a bit of cleavage as well, and a burgundy long sleeve button up shirt to put over it. Then she went over to Julies and picked out a red t-shirt that had a v-neck, but not too much of one and a pair of baggy jeans; with a light blue long sleeve shirt to put over her red one.

She smiled at them. "Well what do you think of those? I hope you like them, I think they would look wicked on you two." Natalie asked them waiting for their reply. Julie and Connie smiled brightly and hugged Natalie. "It's great, thank you so much." they said or at least something along those lines.

"I'll be right back, I have two things that will look wonderful with those jeans." She went back to her room as they changed, she found the belts that would go with them and went back. She handed Connie the belt with the Japanese writing on it and Julie the one with the studs on it and loved what it added to the out fits.

The three of them became fast friends and went to the living room and found the guys there waiting for them. When the boys did see them their eyes widened an inch at least when they saw how wonderful they looked. The guys were wearing dressy/casual clothes to just casual. Charlie, Adam and Goldberg were wearing a mix between them. T-shirts with nice pants or baggy, button up shirt with a shirt under it.

Fulton was wearing his ritual shoes with his pants tucked into them, but he did have a nice shirt on, a band one that said AC/DC but nonetheless a nice one, not raggy like some of Natalie's are. Portman was wearing some black pants with a band shirt on, it was Metallica. So the rag tag group was ready to go. Natalie smiled at them and cocked her head to the side. "Well lets go." She put on her brown leather coat and they stepped out and headed towards Pucks.


	2. Pucks and no more Burnt Embers

Chapter 2: Pucks and no more Burnt Embers

The group walked into Pucks and were immediately assaulted by loud music and people talking. They were brought to a table near the back but still have a great view of the band. The band that was playing was made up of all of the girls that Natalie is friends with. Natalie turned to her friends, newly found friends.

"Are you guys hungry?" they nodded or said yes enthusiastically, Goldberg of course went for the last one. "Kay hold on." Natalie raised her hand in the air; apparently, that is how you get to have a waiter and or waitress to come over.

"Hello how…" she trailed off seeing Natalie. "Nat oh my god I haven't seen you for a few weeks how have you been. "I've been good thanks. How have you been Malcah it's been a while." Natalie replied to the blond who had bright pink bangs in her hair. "Good oh who are these people?" she asked curiously.

She pointed to Portman. "This is my brother Dean, his best friend Fulton and their other friends Julie, Connie, Charlie, Adam and Goldberg. Guys and girls this is my friend Malcah Bohdan." they greeted politely. Malcah went to get their menus and said she would be quick.

They eventually decided what to order, Charlie and Goldberg decided to get hamburgers with fries, only instead of fries Charlie ordered onion rings. Fulton got Chicken strips with honey mustard and a side of fries.

Portman got a steak with a side of cheese curds. Natalie got chicken strips with a side of fries with honey. Julie got a lemon-peppered chicken with Buffalo wings and Connie got a chicken salad with a side of cheese curds.

As they were waiting for their food, they decided to try and get to know Natalie better. "So why do you live in Minnesota and Portman in Chicago?" Goldberg asked. Charlie rammed his Elbow in his side. "What, what did I say?" he asked.

"Well our parents divorced when we were seven or eight, officially at least. Dad moved to Chicago with Dean and I stayed in Minnesota with our mom and sister. We unusually go on vacation together or go to the other state every other summer. I've moved about nine times and it's only within three towns too." Goldberg went silent for a moment.

Julie spoke up now. "So where do you go to school here in town or some where else, because I didn't see a school anywhere." she said Natalie laughed a bit. "Yeah, there's a school on Broadway. Plainview Public, last year we combined with Elgin so we have about 145 students in my grade maybe more I don't really know. But yeah that's fun, fun, fun with all the stupid preps and all of the idiots in the school." she said bitterly.

"I take it you don't get along with them at all." Charlie said to her. "That in a nutshell, they don't like me I don't like them; we understand that between our two groups. The girls are the ones who don't like me and a few guys but that's it."

She paused a moment. "The girls hate it that I'm friends with one of the guys that they like and they think I like him in more than a friend way which is absolutely stupid. I couldn't be like that with him its just eugh." she paused for a moment and looked over the crowd and smiled.

"They all just want to get some from him and once one girl is with him the others will be jealous and then they will be against each other. They're so stupid half the time." Julie shrugged, Fulton looked at her. "Not much you can do, most of them are rich snobs who don't know anything past their make-up brand."

Natalie nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what I say but the preps never seem to agree." she decided to change the subject to the band that was playing. "You see that band playing up there." she asked them, they nodded. "All of them I went to or go to school with." Julie looked at her and asked something. "How many bands do you know?"

Natalie smirked. "I know about three, the one my friends are in Wilted Rose they all love to do music but most of them hate being the middle of attention. It's Ironic how they are up there now, yet they hate to have attention focused on them." she smiled as she watched them play. "That one that is singing is my friend Hope Kujath, she is big into Japanese Anime and the drama area." Natalie pointed to a blond that had a white and black corset looking top on with black pants and a silver belt.

"The girl with black hair and that's quite thin that is my good friend Becky Erdman, me and her were tight when we were in third grade until eighth. Then I got into the punk/Goth scene and we drifted but we still are really close." A girl with black hair with blond streaks going through was playing the keyboard. She was wearing a worn pair of Jeans and a light green shirt that said Pepsi on it.

Natalie continued. "The one playing the guitar near Becky is Breanna Davis, she's big into sports. Basketball, Volleyball, Shot-put and Softball, she loves to do them all." Breanna had her hair up in a messy bun, she had long brown hair that had natural golden highlights, and she was wearing a jean skirt and a light pink tank top with a white long sleeve one over it.

"On the other side of Hope is Ashley Brunelle playing bass guitar, Breanna's best friend. She is cool, she likes a lot of the same things that I do so me and her are quite close." Ashley had dark brown hair with blond streaks, she's big boned like Breanna is. She is wearing a pair of jeans and a Fox racing t-shirt.

"In the back playing the drums is my friend Crystal Sheehan. She is more into the sports than even Bre is. She's slightly deaf in her left ear though." Crystal was very small and petite wearing a peasant shirt with the sleeves off the shoulder and a black pair of jeans. She had dirty blond hair that was in a ponytail like it always seems to be.

Their food soon arrived and they concentrated on that for a while. Once they were done, they began talking again. And to anyone it seemed Natalie has always been friends with them and she did fit in quite well. Breanna and her band just got off the stage and a group of guys went on, but they were missing one single person from that band that was out in the audience.

"Hello as you all know we're Burnt Embers but we seem to be missing a member, our lead singer seems to be hiding in the crowd." he had big bright red Liberty spikes. His eyes were all black, obviously contacts but that's one of the reasons that band is so liked. Natalie's cousin Nate joined the group and smirked at Natalie. "So Brat it looks like you are going to have to see to that." he said, the group other than Portman looked confused at that. Natalie glared at her cousin. "You spoil everything." She stood up and everyone looked at her as she walked up to the stage. With the help of two of her band mates, she was lifted onto the stage.

Natalie walked up to the mic and sighed. "Hello all, were Burnt Embers and lets get this music goin' what do ya say?" she asked them all. There was a loud cheer going through the club. She nodded at that and looked back at the band and nodded at them.

**Like a Stone**   
On a cobweb afternoon  
In a room full of emptiness  
By a freeway I confess  
I was lost in the pages  
Of a book full of death  
Reading how we'll die alone  
And if we're good we'll lay to rest  
Anywhere we want to go

Nate smiled at the companions at the table, their shock so amusing to him since he is like Natalie's second brother. "So I'm guessing that you didn't know about this part and that Portman didn't tell you about it." all eyes then turned to Portman. "What I wanted it to be a surprise." Goldberg put a fake hurt look on his face but soon laughed.

In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
Alone

Nathan began to tell them who each member of the band is he pointed to one who had a bass guitar. "The guy with spikes that's Ishtar Sylvania, he and Natalie met about four years ago at a camp when they were both still somewhat preppy. Now look at them totally opposite from what they were." They were all watching Natalie sway her hips to the music she was singing.

On my deathbed I will prey  
To the gods and the angels  
Like a pagan to anyone  
Who will take me to heaven  
To a place I recall  
I was there so long ago  
The sky was bruised  
The wine was bled  
And there you led me on

"The one over there who took Natalie's things to her he's Stokley. He and Nat met about a two years ago when they started the band." He pointed to a guy who had a tall Mohawk that was neon green. ."

In your house I long to be  
Room by room patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
Alone

"Over there is Neioth, he's the vampire of the band, and he has long blond hair and unknown color of blue eyes, and dresses in old century clothes and made his teeth fangs permanently." Nate pointed to a man in a frock coat, breeches, boots and old fashion peasant shirt, he was playing the keyboard.

"There is Titus, he's well him. Natalie picked him up at a wedding party her sister was going to for one of her friends and apparently he was a cousin. So she said she was starting a band but couldn't find a drummer he mentioned he did and ever since he's been with the band."

And on I read  
Until the day was done  
And I sat in regret  
Of all the things I've done  
For all that I've blessed  
And all that I've wronged  
In dreams until my death  
I will wander on

Natalie looked straight at the band and smirked and mad e the number two with her finger and nodded at the band.

I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
but instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded

I'm spinning out of control  
out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
out of control

Where should I go?  
what should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
cause I don't know  
if I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me

I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
try to focus but everything's twisted  
and all alone I thought you would be there  
(thought you would be there)  
to let me know I'm not alone  
but in fact that's exactly what I was

I'm spinning out of control  
out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
out of control

Where should I go?  
what should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
cause I don't know  
if I can trust you  
all of the things you've said to me

I may never know the answer  
to this famous mystery

Where should I go?  
what should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

It's in a mystery  
it's in a mystery

I'm spinning out of control  
out of control

Where should I go?  
what should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
cause I don't know  
if I can trust you  
all the things you've said to me

And I may never know the answer  
to this famous mystery

Where should I go?  
what should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

I'm spinning out of control  
out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
out of control

Natalie and the band stopped she took the mic into her hand and smiled at the crowd. "My friends and fans many of you who know me know I love to sing and perform this music for all of you. Well my band and I have some good and some bad news. This is the last year I will be with this band, I know you all love my music but I am sorry but there are other things that I want to concentrate on instead." she paused a moment in what she was saying and took a deep breath. This was the hard part of the speech.

"The good news is that Burnt Embers will be getting a new singer who I have known for years and has been a good friend of mine since I was about six so please don't be mean or judge her upon my style." Natalie jumped off stage and walked in utter quietness to her table.

Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Real easy way to break it to the crowd Nat, real easy." Natalie glared at him but didn't say anything else really, at least not until the next band went up. "You are really good Natalie, I was amazed by how loud you were." Adam said, Natalie gave him a questioning look not completely understanding what he meant.

"Well what I mean is that you are so quiet and then you come here and you're loud in the music area and very different from what I was expecting you to be." Natalie laughed and nodded. "I agree once everyone meets me as my quiet self and then see me with my band they don't know what to think." Natalie leaned back and sighed. She looked up and a face was hovering above her, a very angry face of someone who likes her music but not her as a person.

"Hi Courtney." Natalie stood up and saw that a few others were with as well. "Hi Kelsey, Shultz, Kyle, Riley, Doug. What can I do for all of you?" Natalie asked politely as she could, knowing that they were beyond pissed with her. "I want to talk with you, so come on." Courtney grabbed her upper arm and proceeded to drag her away. "Well it looks like I am going to be talked to quite sternly too, so I'll be back in a bit guys."

They took Natalie to in front of the building and looked at her. "What, what do you want me to do. I'm not staying with the band and there is nothing anyone can do to stop that." Natalie replied looking at Courtney, who was glaring sadistically at her. Courtney didn't scare Natalie in the least she was at least three inches taller than her and she could hurt her if she needed to after all she does the enforcing when she plays street hockey. It's the only way to go, but she also plays defense to.

Kyle and all the guys looked like they didn't want to be dragged into this but were forced to by Kelsey. "Natalie this is one of the only good things us teenagers have here that we actually enjoy and now you are ruining that because you have better things to concentrate on. Like what, which prep to pick on now?" Kelsey said with her hand on her hips. Natalie's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Look guys I'm sorry you feel this way, but I am moving on to something I love to do and enjoy?" Natalie sighed as she saw them glare even more and deadlier. "What you don't enjoy singing." Kyle asked. Natalie gave him a look that made him feel stupid. "Yes I do enjoy singing but it isn't active enough for me and any ways I'm moving out of this scraggly town." the others looked shocked that she was moving away. "And why are you moving can't stand us people any longer." Natalie shook her head at their obvious stupidity.

"No I'm moving because I am going to Eden Hall school probably, and that's where the thing I love is." They obviously have heard of the place. "Eden hall the most well known school where many professional Athletes have gone." Natalie smirked at them and nodded.

"One and the same my friends. I'm going on a scholarship." she said to them and waited for their reactions to this information. Kelsey and Courtney's eye were bulging out like a fish, or at least that's what it looked like.

"What, the only way you can get scholarships at that place is if you play a sport, and from what I know you can't play any sports." Riley said to her, Natalie shook her head at them. "Well obviously you don't know me well enough do you. I play Hockey, and have been since I was about six years old." She looked at them and smiled brightly.

"So it's not my fault that the only sport I play Plainview doesn't offer." she was waiting for them to respond and when they didn't she turned around to leave but Courtney stopped her. "You aren't going anywhere, you can't go to that place you wouldn't fit in." Natalie was about to respond when she saw Fulton and her brother come up behind the others. They were either about the same height or taller than the boys.

"You aren't terrorizing our friend are you, because of you want we can hurt you." Fulton said to them with a smirk on his face. They all turned around and looked at Fulton and Portman. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Kelsey asked sweetly trying to come onto Portman, which was grossing Natalie out seeing as he is her brother.

"I'm in contact sports with girls and guys so hurting girls does not bother me. Besides I do it to sister dear over there all the time." They all turned again to look at Natalie. "SISTER"

Kelsey was looking from Portman to Natalie a few times until Courtney actually comprehended what was happening and stopped her friends head after a while. "Sister, do you mean to say that Natalie is your sister and that you are her brother as in same mom and dad." Doug asked him, Portman nodded. Natalie walked up to Fulton and Dean and stood between them.

"Yes this is my brother Dean Portman and our friend Fulton Reed, their both Hockey players." she said with a smirk on her face. "I'm going to go get the others then we will be out of here." Portman said and went back into Pucks. Soon Courtney and her people left and it was just Natalie and Fulton alone together.

Fulton looked down at Natalie and smiled. "So no vicious bite marks from the evil people in the world?" he asked jokingly. Natalie laughed. "Nope I fended them off until my knights in shinning Hockey gear rescued me." Fulton laughed at that phrase. "Knights in shinning Hockey gear, I always thought I t was knights in shinning armor." Natalie laughed along with him.

Ten minutes into their conversation, the others of the group came out and they began to go home and get some sleep. Fulton was walking next to her and he was wondering who those people were that were practically scratching her eyes out. "The were some kids in my grade from school, who think they are all that because they got tons of money to spend on the most stupid of things. Ya know."

Fulton looked at her and smiled, then she nearly tripped again. The other two girls were being carried by Charlie and Adam. Fulton sighed and picked Natalie up bridal style, getting sick of seeing her nearly fall flat on her face time after time again.

Portman walked up besides him and smirked, as if he knew something that Fulton doesn't realize quite yet, but will soon eventually realize what it is. Portman kept that disgusting smirk on his face for the whole walk back to his place and even when they got inside, he had it on.

Portman then turned to Fulton, "Can you take her to her room for me I have to go see if mom is home or not." he left down the hall without waiting to see what Fulton's answer would have been. Fulton looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed. "Well I guess I best get you into your room then wouldn't you say, he opened her door and repositioned her so he could put her under the covers.

He smiled at her sleeping form and walked out of her room smiling to himself. He caught sight of his best bro Portman and immediately wiped the smiled off his face. Portman smirked again at him, which is beginning to be quite more annoying than he had thought.

"I know what you're trying to hide, but dude she's my sister I notice things like this, it's kind of hard to miss someone taking an interest in your sister." Fulton looked at him confused but then realized that it is true and that he is interested in her and that she is a hottie is just adding to that factor. "I, well. You see." he couldn't really think of any sane response to what Portman said to him, and Portman was just laughing at his actions. "Dude, stop it that is getting annoying." Portman sobered up and looked at Fulton.

"Fulton you may be my best bro but I you even think about hurting Natalie in any way what so ever other than Hockey I will kill you n o matter what the consequences are, and please be careful she's not exactly good with the male side of the human race."

Fulton looked at Portman oddly. "Yes if you do hurt her you will wish you had never been born and that I would just kill you over and over again for what I will put you through for even thinking of hurting her. Are we clear." he asked looking him directly in the eye. Fulton nodded not knowing what he was supposed to say exactly. "Night." Portman walked down to his room and went in without looking back at Fulton again. Fulton was across from Portman's room and he went in there changed into his boxers and just flung himself onto his bed feeling exhausted and extremely tired. He fell asleep thinking of Natalie and that his best friend threatened to hurt him or kill him if he even thought about hurting his twin sister.


	3. Tryouts, practice and Double confusion

Disclaimer: I know I forgot it on the last two chapters so its better late than never right. Okay then the Mighty ducks do not belong to me, it'd be nice if Fulton did. The songs Also don't belong to me but rather to Hoobastank and Audioslave, good bands mind you.

Chapter 3: Tryouts, practice and Double confusion

Its been about three weeks since Fulton, Adam, Charlie, Goldberg, Connie and Julie came, they all took an immediate liking to Natalie now they think of Natalie as one of the Ducks even if she isn't one, at least not yet. Natalie and Fulton have been getting closer and closer since they have met and all the others notice it too but are waiting to see if they do anything about it.

Natalie got out of bed and put on some old ripped pants and a blue tank top with red skulls all over the shirt. She walked own stairs to the kitchen and saw Connie and Charlie talking about some play they want to try, Goldberg and Julie were talking about who would be goalie for the first half of the game when they got back to Minneapolis, Adam was just looking at Julie, has a crush on her and Fulton and Portman were talking about something or another; you never really know with those two.

Natalie looked at everyone who haven't noticed she was there, she smirked and whistled really loudly to get their attention. "Hey people, morning, what s up with you guys." She asked as she sat down next to Fulton and Portman. "We just want to play some hockey, but it looks like your town doesn't have any hockey players here." Julie complained.

Natalie laughed at that statement, since she was you know on a hockey team. Her brother knew he just wasn't sure where they practiced or else he would have taken them there.

Natalie sighed and looked at Charlie. "I'll take you guys there after I get some food. Is that alright?" she asked them and stood up to make her food. The others looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that exactly?" Fulton asked her, Natalie turned around and smirked at them. "I do play hockey you know. So if you guys want I can take you to the my hockey practice if you want." there were a chorus of yeas and yes.

"Kay let me eat and I will be ready to leave, how 'bout you people?" she asked as she turned around with her food. They nodded and then some of them looked at her oddly.

She shook her head at them not understanding why they were looking at her that way. "What, why are you looking at me." they shook their as if they were saying nothing, Natalie soon finished and told them to get their things since she was heading out now.

Connie was asking her questions about the team and if they knew any of them that were on it. "Well you know me, Zeke he was the one who asked for me when I performed a few weeks ago, and you know my cousin Nate. Those I think were the only ones that you met, at least that I remember." she said, Natalie looked up ahead and smiled to herself. She looked at the people besides her who were blading who didn't suspect anything. Natalie picked her speed up and went as fast as she could to get to her friends who have been waiting for ten minutes.

The others soon caught up with her; they were looking at all of the others who were there to play Hockey. "Man that's a hell of a scary group." Fulton said. Natalie nudged him with her elbow. "Why you scared." he gave her a look. "Me scared no way that could happen." Natalie looked over at Zeke and shrugged at him.

"What can I say I'm beginning to collect Hockey players." Zeke skated up to her and smiled. "Ya no kidding before you came along there was only four of us, now there are at least ten depending on which day's too." he looked over them and nodded.

"So yours against ours, or what?" he asked her, Natalie glanced behind him and smiled. "Yeah okay I think your team needs a bit of a challenge today." she then glanced back at the Ducks. "What do you say we kick their asses." There were yells and sorts in agreement to that. Zeke looked at his friends behind him. "Okay get ready and into positions." he yelled to his team, Zeke nodded and Natalie and took his spot.

The ducks and Natalie quickly got their equipment out and took their positions. Natalie was facing her cousin Nate family against family think of the things that may happen. Adam and Rebecca leading off, Adam thinking that this will be easy didn't try that hard to get the puck.

A friend of Natalie's, Kyle Nordby he was being an announcer for any of the people who may come by that may want to watch. "Banks against Rebecca, something is gonna go down. Banks is gonna be taken down!" he narrated. Zeke looked at Kyle with a questioning look but didn't yell at him.

"Becky gets the puck, passes back to Zeke, Zeke passes to dear god, Hayes, Holly Hayes Plainview Hockey's own personal cheerleader who sucks." Holly yelled out a 'hey' at him but went for a shot at the goal. "Oh is she gonna make it or is she gonna fail it." It dinked off of the side and went fly ingot the other side.

"The puck goes to Conaway, he takes passed it to Portman that's Natalie's brother, he passes it to Moreau She takes a swipe and score point for them. " there into the second period now and Natalie motions Connie over. "Yeah something wrong?" she asks Natalie shakes her head. "I have a plan but only the two of us can know about it okay." she proceeds to tell Connie what she has in mind. Connie nods and both of them skate back into the game.

"Before Natalie had a secret conversation with Moreau wonder what it was about don't you." Kyle begins. "Natalie passes it to Fulton, Fulton to Portman. What's this that's going on. Natalie and Moreau are circling the rink, Moreau going one way Natalie going another. Natalie goes back into the game right up to her brother and takes the puck and gets back into what she was doing again."

Natalie was nearing Connie this is what she was waiting for, she gives it to Connie as she went by. "Now Moreau has it, it looks like the Ducks are getting annoyed by not knowing what this is. Moreau passes back to Natalie and she takes a shot and she scores." Charlie called a time out, as they came closer he looks at Connie and Natalie confused.

"What was that?" Connie shrugged. "Its my Double confusion, I made it up a while back I wasn't able to show them yet so I decided why not use it against them. You do it so many times that they wont have a clue as to what you are doing then you go back into the game take the puck go around a few times pass to the other person then pass it back to the person who originally had it and skate out and shoot it to the goal and hopefully you score." Natalie said, Portman was smirking at his sister obviously proud of her and what she had done.

"Okay well, Fulton I want you to try and get your slap shot in." they went back out again. "Here come the Ducks again and the yare putting Fulton at the front and Portman is just abusing the other team, but oh here comes Nate here to defend his team and girl friend I bet." Breanna glared at Kyle for that statement but kept on playing.

"Breanna passes to Ashley, Ashley to Zeke, Zeke to Ashley, Ashley passes to Breanna and she goes for the goal and it barely made it with Goldberg's moves." Goldberg had to practically soar to the ground to try and make the stop, unfortunately it didn't work as planned and it went through.

Now its down to the last part of the game, hard decision on both sides with what to do. "Now were back to the game, Ducks 6 Plainview 2, are we going to catch up or are we going to lose it. Come on idiots at least attempt to get going in this game." he yelled at the team.

"Conaway passes to Moreau, Moreau to Portman and then Portman to Goldberg. He passed it to the goalie and for what reason. Goldberg is going for the goal he shoots he scores. The Ducks win." The Ducks cheer and congratulate each other along with Natalie as well.

"I told you there was a Hockey team here, but its farther into the woods." Natalie smiled at them and skated over to her friends who she had played against. "hey Nate, Zeke what's up?" she asked as the others were heading out and going home.

Zeke looked over at Natalie's brother and saw that he was looking at Natalie in a over protective way. "Nothing just chilling ya know the usual. How 'bout you, aren't you going to the Rec Center today for a try-out."

Natalie smiled at him and nodded. She looked over at the team. "Yeah I'm freaking out and I am really nervous I don't know what is gonna happen. I do hope I get the spot so I can be with Dean." Nate smiled at her and swung her around.

"Don't worry brat you'll do great besides you know how I am, some area teams want me and you taught me how to play so they better accept you or else I'm gonna beat their heads in." Natalie laughed and walked back to the team.

Fulton and Natalie flirted shamelessly on the way back to her house. "So do you play any other sports besides Hockey." Natalie shrugged. She did play some but not many. "I play a bit of soccer but I'm not that good at it and tennis and that's just about it. I really only enjoy playing Hockey, only thing I'm really good at other than my writing." Fulton smiled down at her and brushed his shoulder length black hair out of his eyes.

"Well I guess as long as you are good at one sport that you love to play its all good, eh." She smiled at that and nodded at him.

They got to the house and took their roller blades off and dumped off their equipment in Portman and Natalie's room for Hockey and other sport like things they have done in the area. Natalie went to her room and packed up her Hockey gear and her skates and took them down to her car.

After that was done she went to her brothers room. She peeked in and saw Fulton and Dean head banging to some music. Natalie Crept in and paused the music, Dean turned on her and glared. "hey what's the matter with you dude." she smiled at him. "Fulton do you mind if I steal my brother for a few moments I need to talk to him." he just shrugged, Natalie dragged Portman outside pf the room and into another one to speak to him without being interrupted by any person.

"I'm leaving now to go into Roch for the try-out." he widened his eyes, he obviously forgot about that. He looked her straight in the eye before he said anything to her. "Natalie you can do this remember concentration and that strength isn't everything even though you do have it. And by all means don't worry about what the shit heads think no one cares right." he said to her she smiled at him.

"Right." she gave him a hug. "Well I guess I'll probably see you tonight then." he nodded and went back to his room. Natalie went to her car and began the drive to Rochester.

Portman and Fulton went to the living room where everyone else was most likely. "Where's Natalie?" Connie asked him, obviously she became fast friends with her. "She went to Roch to get a scholarship for a school." he replied before he ordered some Pizza for all of them.

"What school?" Adam asked curious about it. Portman turned back to them once he was done ordering the food. "You'll just have to see when she gets back Banksie." they all talked waiting for the Pizza to arrive.

Natalie arrived at the Rochester Rec Center and sighed, she got her Hockey bag out of the car and walked into the building. "Well here goes nothing." Gordon Bombay was waiting outside waiting for her. "Natalie Portman, right." Natalie nodded. "Yes that's me, you must be coach Bombay." Bombay smiled and motioned for them to go inside.

"So you want to play Hokey at Eden Hall is that it." Natalie smiled at him and sighed. "Not all of it, I love to play Hockey but as you may know Plainview is a small town and we won't really get to play the big teams of the state or nation just some locals around the area. And after a while it gets boring if you've been playing the same people for years and you know them well enough to predict what their next move is even before they do." Bombay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know how that goes." Natalie walked on with him. "I also only get to see my brother on occasion, Christmas is one and a few weeks out of the summer each year and that is it, so I would love to be closer to him, but I really would love to play Hockey."

He nodded and led her down to the changing rooms. "Change into your Hockey gear and then I'll take you to meet coach Orion, he's the coach at the school." Natalie nodded and went to change.

Her team had Jersey's made and just decided to go with Plainview's mascot the Bulldog, the colors were black and silver instead and black and gold like the school's traditional colors were.

She walked out with her helmet and Hockey stick in hand and followed Bombay as he led her to where Orion was apparently. "Don't be scared of hi, he is really good at intimidating people but ignore that, if you can." Natalie gave him a look.

"That just helped boost my courage just to let ya know Bombay." he laughed and led her over to where Orion was. "Coach Orion this is Natalie Portman." Natalie nodded at him and waited to see what he was going to ask her.

"What is your specialty or what is your position on your team?" Orion asked her. She smiled at him and shrugged. "Usually I'm an enforcer but I do play any area that I can too. The others on my team only played certain positions because dude they totally suck badly at anything but what they liked." she shrugged and looked over the ice. Orion looked at her seeing how she held herself.

"Portman do fifteen laps." She went right to it and when she finished she went over to them. "You're fast but not as fast as Luis." Natalie smirked in a 'what can I say' way. "Do you have any certain things that would be of use to our team?" he asked once again.

Natalie smirked at this of course she did, her Double confusion was her favorite to do as well as backwards bend. "I have the Double confusion play." they looked at her confused wondering what the hell that is. "What is that exactly?" Bombay asked. Natalie smirked loving every second of being able to show off to the two coaches. "Its where you have two people going in opposite directions, circling the rink a few times then one player goes out into the game gets the puck and circles a few times and as the other player passes the one with the puck that one passes it to the player that is passing." Natalie was obviously remembering the game earlier in the day.

"Then they keep circling two more times and the person who had the puck originally gets it passed back to them and they keep circling a few times and finally goes back into the game. Shoots and scores, bam point for us. Since they never really know when you will shoot they don't know when to expect so therefore you have the upper hand in the game for a while." she said and leaned against the side of the wall to keep the players in their area.

"Okay, I think that is a really good play." Natalie smiled brightly at them for that. "Can you go and try some plays while we discuss some things." Natalie nodded and headed off to the ice. "So what do you think of her?" Bombay asked him, Orion sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"I like her she would be great with the team and from what you said she is fitting in like a Duck or at least from what her brother said. Right." Bombay nodded. "Yeah Portman said her and the Girls are getting along great which is good since the whole team except for two are boys, they need some other girls other than themselves." Orion smirked at that.

"She is a great player and she loves the game, she taught a lot of her team mates how to play. She and Portman always played this when they were younger, but their parents got divorced and he went with their dad to Chicago and she stayed in Minnesota." Orion nodded and thought a moment.

"PORTMAN!" Natalie immediately skated over to him and waited for instruction to do something. "Do you have anything else that would be useful to us and the team?" he asked, Natalie smirked at that, did she have anything else.

"Yes I do, I can flip." she stated pain and simple, she knew it would confuse them and from the look on their faces they are beyond confused. "Maybe I should show you. Can one of you go near the end but before the goal post?" Orion went out and stood where she asked.

Natalie took a deep breath and started skating towards him her speed picking up on the way, and when he thought he was going to have to skate out of the way she flipped over him stick and all and she landed a few feet behind him on her feet. He was very impressed with that, he's quite tall at least six feet and some inches.

"That is something I've never seen done in Hockey, its amazing." he stated to her as they skated back to where Bombay was. "So can I be on the team and have a Scholarship to the school?" she asked hesitantly. He went over to a bag that he had and handed her a folder.

She took it and looked up at him surprised. "I thought the dean Principal guy had to make the official okay for it." Bombay smiled at her. "I showed him tapes of you and he agreed to take you in, but he wanted Orion to see you and have a try out of the team." Natalie laughed and shook her head.

"Go figure trying to make this harder on me as always." Bombay opened it and gave her a pen. "Sign here." she did so and smiled happily. "Well I gotta be home so Dean doesn't go ballistic that I was so late, an I also want to grab a bite to eat. So I'll see you later I guess." she went to the changing rooms and changed into her clothes and packed her Hockey gear back up and went to her car and stopped by Dairy Queen to get her food. She was so excited that she was practically bouncing in her seat as she drove home to where the excitement takes place.

A/N: Hey all I recently fell in love with this movie again and if you people couldn't figure it out Fulton is my favorite Character. Natalie is my character and that is my name as well, I know how cliché but what can I say its how I am.


	4. Excitement

Disclaimer: See whatever chapter it was in that i had put hte disclaimer in. Thanks.

Chapter 4: Excitement

Once Natalie got home, she ran inside, saw her brother, and jumped in his arms. He looked down at her suspiciously. "What is wrong with you?" he asked her. She glared at him. "Duh I met with coach Orion and Bombay, interesting people they are." his eyes light up wanting to know if she is in or not.

She stood up, took out a folder from her bag, and shoved it into his hands. He read it and immediately started to swing Natalie around the room since he was so happy about it.

The others heard the screeching and yelling they came out of the living room and into the entryway and smiled at the scene. "Now what is this all about, and by the way did you get into whatever school you wanted in at?" Goldberg asked.

Natalie smirked at them all and nodded. "Yes I did and you all get to suffer from me for a long time. Because I'm going to Eden Hall with you." she said to them.

They were all quiet for a moment, but they were joining in on the joyousness of it. Fulton went over to her and swung her around happy that she was going to be wit him at school and he can attempt to ask her out finally.

They have all been talking for a few hours when finally Fulton asked to talk to Natalie in the next room. "Okay come on." they went to the kitchen and Natalie waited for him to say something or another.

Fulton looked at her and sighed. "How come you didn't tell me about this, hmm? I thought you trusted me?" he asked, Natalie gave him a look. "Fulton I wanted it to be a surprise okay, I'm sorry." she said and narrowed her eyes at him.

He scoffed at her, "Yet Portman knows." Natalie ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "He's my BROTHER, what did you expect me not to tell him at all." Fulton threw his hands up in the air.

"Damn it, I thought we had grown close to another at least, more than you have to some of the others, I thought you would tell me this at least."

Natalie was getting angry, got up in his face, and began to yell at him. "Maybe if you had the courage to ask me out I would have told you Fulton." Natalie yelled at him. The others were listening closely on the other side of the door and looking in through the glass that the arguing pair didn't realize.

Natalie was about to walk away and out of the house when Fulton grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, before she could even protest his lips were upon hers in a heated kiss that ended the argument for that moment.

He let his tongue slide over her lips before he broke away. Natalie was in shock for a moment and glared at him but not in a pissed off way. "Don't even think that when ever you mess up that you can just kiss me like that Fulton Reed." she said with her hands on her hips.

Fulton smiled at her and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. Soon before they realized it there was cheering on the other side of the kitchen and their friends came in with smiling faces. Connie came up to Natalie and smiled happily.

"It took you two long enough we knew about your love and or attraction towards each other in the first few days of meeting each other." Natalie rolled her eyes at her but hugged her anyways along with Julie.

Portman looked at Fulton and motioned him over, Natalie glanced at her brother and realized what he was going to do there isn't much she could do he was going to threaten him not to hurt her or something along those lines.

All brothers do it no matter what, he is over protective of her more than he ever was when they were younger; probably because he hasn't seen her for two years because neither of their parents had the time to set it up between them.

Fulton followed Portman into the living room away from all the commotion. "Fulton if you even think of hurting her in anyway or looking at her in any way that is wrong I will hurt you like you would not believe. She cries because you hurt her you will be hurt ten times worse anything you do to her I will do ten times worse to you. Got it."

Fulton nodded at his best friend and they walked back where everyone else was, Fulton walked up to Natalie, she slid her arm around him as he did it to her.

Natalie and the others stayed up a bit longer but soon they were all getting tired and decided that it was time for them to get to bed and sleep, Fulton kissed Natalie deeply before he was being dragged off by Portman to his own room.

Natalie changed into a pair of boxers and a tank top, flopped onto her bed, and went to sleep. The next morning she heard laughing coming from besides her, she opened her eyes and saw Connie, Julie and Goldberg.

"Why the hell are you in my room? And what are you laughing at." she asked them, she then noticed that they were looking through a photo album of hers that she doesn't let people look through because she had some very embarrassing pictures in there.

She jumped up quickly and took it from them and glaring hotly at them for looking through something without asking her first. Goldberg looked up at her and hesitantly smiled.

"Umm sorry we were waiting for you to get up and decided to look through your pictures. Sorry." Natalie sighed and motioned for them to get out of her room.

Natalie sighed and rolled out of bed and got changed. She put a favorite CD in, Kittie a hard-core metal girl band, the best out there. Natalie quickly put her hair up in a messy bun, she then put a shirt of her brothers that she stole from him, and it was an old Rob Zombie shirt and a pair of hip huggers on as well.

She went down stairs and flopped down on the couch she noticed that her brother and Fulton weren't there. "Where'd the two Bash bro's go to?" she asked them.

Julie shrugged and apparently, Connie wasn't paying attention. "I think they said they were going to the gas station to get some junk food or something like that." Adam said to her, Natalie nodded at that and started up her playstation game that she has been having trouble on.

By the time Portman and Fulton got back Adam, Charlie, Goldberg, Julie and Connie were laughing their asses off at Natalie's game expertise.

"NO DON'T KILL ME I WASN'T GOING TO HURT YOU. I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU NOTHING BAD." she yelled at the game she was playing.

Fulton was laughing at her and what she was doing; she looked back at him and glared at him not happy she was being laughed at. "Dean Fulton if you don't shut up I will hurt you two and you won't be happy wit the end results." she threatened. Portman held his hands up in a surrender way and Fulton just smirked at her.

"Fine be that way I won't kill you ruin all of my fun why don't you." she said to them both. Then she looked at them oddly seeing the many bags in their hands. "Where's the party guys and am I invited to it?" she said and looked at them.

"Very funny Natalie, no we're going back to Minneapolis tomorrow school starts in two days." Natalie smacked her head in an I should have known that way.

"So we have a lot of snackage for a two or three hour drive up there is that right?" they both nodded and Natalie smirked. "Okay coolness that means I gotta call my friend Kara, I'll be back in a sec okay." they nodded and she went to her room and phone her friend.

"Hello." Kara probably only just woke up since Natalie just called her. "Hi Kara its Natalie, I was hoping you could come here today and meet the band, I am leaving tomorrow and I totally forgot about it until my brother told me." Kara sighed and you could hear movement and sorts on the other side of the phone.

"I'll be at your house In forty-five minutes or so okay." Natalie yipped. "Thank you so much." Kara laughed. "Yeah yeah I know, I'll see ya in a bit." They hung up and Natalie headed back downstairs.

"So what's the verdict dear girlfriend of mine?" Fulton asked Natalie, Natalie smirked and sat by him. "I'm having my friend Kara meet me here and then I'm taking her to meet the band she's gonna be apart of now." Fulton brushed away a stray hair that had gotten out of its hold.

"So what are we doing?" Fulton asked her as he pulled her into his lap. "We are doing nothing, I am waiting for my friend and probably start packing too. Which most of you should do if you take forever to do I mean." she said and smiled happily at them.

Well you guys I'm hungry so I am making some food, you can have some but you're going to have to deal with what I make and it won't be anything too weird." she said and went to the kitchen to make some food for them all. Dean, Fulton, Charlie and Adam were all playing a video game of Natalie's. Charlie was getting his ass kicked but who cares. The door bell soon rang once Natalie was nearly finished making lunch.

Natalie was jumping up and down all the way to answer the door. The others were just staring at her not sure what to make of her new actions. She opened the door and launched herself at the girl who was standing there. The girl was laughing and jumping up and down along with Natalie, she was obviously happy to see Natalie.

"Hey Nat how are you?" Natalie led her in and shrugged. "Good, oh these are my friends and also my brother. That's Goldberg, Adam, Charlie, Julie, Connie, my brother Dean and my boyfriend Fulton." she said to Kara. Kara waved happily at them. "This is one of my best friends Kara Erdhardt."

Kara had short hair, but her bangs were really long, going near past her chin at least and they were dyed hot pink, the rest of her hair was somewhat short and in spikes of electric blue.

Her eyes were that really dark color of blue so it went very well with her hair, and she was also naturally tan from the Italian in her most likely. Natalie turned to the others and smiled at them sadly.

"There's some food out there I am going to go introduce her to the band I'll be back in a bit. Hopefully only a half an hour."

Natalie and Kara drove up to Pucks where the band was most likely. As Natalie walked in the music stopped and went to see why she was there and saw her friend who was with too.

"Guys this is Kara the one who is replacing me in the band. You will not be mean you will treat her as you treated me and she is like a sister to me okay." they nodded and Natalie pushed Kara to where Zeke was, she had a feeling that those two would get along fine together.

From what she saw she was correct about that as well, she watched them play a few songs together and felt satisfied with how it went. The were going to have to get used to her style of singing but other than that it went well.

"Well I'm gonna go back home, I'm leaving tomorrow to go up to the school and register for classes. I'll talk to you guys some time right?" she asked them, they looked at her like she was crazy.

Ishtar went and got something from the stage and brought it over to Natalie, it was in a tote like bag, he gave it to her. "Aww just what I always wanted, a bag." Neioth rolled his eyes. "Open it and see what's inside of it." she did as he suggested and her eyes went wide as saucers.

"You..you guys got me a lap top are you insane. This must have cost you guys a fortune." Ishtar gave her a hug and smirked at her. "We were going to wait to give it to you for Christmas but we couldn't wait so tada you have it now."

Natalie smiled brightly and thanked them all, very enthusiastically. Kara took something out of her bag and handed it to Natalie.

"I know its not much but you said that you've run out of them so I got you some new ones." In Natalie's hands were new drawing tools for her use and some notebooks as well for her writings.

"Kara thank you this means a lot to me, I just want you to know that." She hugged Kara and then left for home where she will only be spending one more day at if even that.

Natalie went inside and saw everyone was just laying around doing nothing practically. "Hey guys and girls." Julie looked up and saw her new accessories to her person and got curious. "So what are those?" she said looking at the art supplies.

"My friend Kara gave me these as a going away gift type of thing since she wont see me for many months and I also got a laptop from the band." Most if not all of them were in shock.

"Dude they got that for you, I want one. Man you are so lucky." Dean said to his sister. She shrugged and smirked at him. "Well I ma going to go up to my room and pack." Julie and Connie went with to help her and the boys stayed down stairs and watched TV and played Video games.

Natalie began picking the certain jewelry she may need and put them in plastic bags and set them in one of the suitcases. "damn how many pairs of shoes do you own? There are like millions in here." Julie said to her, Natalie looked back and smirked.

"I have tons more than that. Oh can you get the boots with springs in them and toss 'em over here." Julie found them but instead walked over and gave them to Natalie. Natalie shook her head but kept on doing what she was.

By the end of three in a half hours Natalie had her Hockey bag packed and two suit cases, one had shoes, accessories and pants and extra space in case she may buy some things the other had pants, dresses, skirts, shirts, dress shirts things like that and some of her poetry and her journal that she has.

Natalie decided to change out of her clothes seeing as it was nearing four or five in the afternoon. She changed in boxers and a baggy t-shirt that used to be her brothers but she reclaimed it as hers finally.

The other two girls did so too, so the three went down into the living room practically in Pj's, and the guys were looking at their legs in admiration of course. Natalie sat or rather laid down on Fulton's lap and watched TV with them. "So how was packing; knowing you, you probably have five bags."

Natalie gasped as if she was hurt by that. "I don't have five I have three. One for boots and other sorts and one for clothes and another for my Hockey gear." Dean rolled his eyes at his sister but didn't say anything really further about that.

They watched a few movies, Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, XXX, fast and the furious and Interview with a vampire. Some of the best movies ever made known to mankind so far.

Pretty soon after they ate dinner and started another movie they began to get pretty tired, Natalie and Fulton fell asleep, with Natalie's head on Fulton's chest, Dean was laying on the floor with a small pillow the others were scattered out through out the floor and area around them.

It was the perfect scene for friends that have known each other for years, all but one has. But Natalie fit in just perfectly as if she had been friends with them forever and it never has been anything but so.

A/N: I would like to say thanks to my TWO reviewers so far Lilmonkey1507 and MuMmIeImIsSyOu they are my only reviewers and i would like to have some more if it wouldnt hurt you people to press that button that says review it would be nice. Thanks a bunch.


	5. Eden and the other Ducks

A/N: I had no idea what i should have done for this so i just wung it so tell me if its abd or good i dont give a shit. Also i would like any person who would like to help me w/ideas if you want to help e-mail me to find my e-mail go to my profile that would be under my name. Just to let you other people out there know i want more than just two fricken reviewers please i would very mcuh appreciate it. thank you have a ncie day.

Chapter Five: Eden and the other Ducks

Natalie woke up and felt a warm body near her, she opened her eyes and saw her friend and newly made Boyfriend Fulton, and some of the others were awake but not all of them. "Hey Natalie, wake up Fulton for us will ya?" Dean asked her. She lifted her head and glared at him.

Fine. I will." Natalie started poking Fulton at an annoying pace and waited for him to wake up, she just kept poking and poking until he finally grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing any further damage to his self.

"What?" he asked groggily to her still mostly asleep. "My bro wants to ask ya something." Fulton sat up and looked at Dean. Dean shook his head at his best friend, he looked amusing.

"We gotta start packing things into the Jeeps and then head up to Minneapolis, which by the way is like a two in a half three hour drive from here." he stated and looked at Fulton who was yawning again.

Fulton groaned but got up and began to help but the baggage in the Jeeps, the girls loading their own and the boys theirs.

They each got some junk food for their drive up and some pop but they were going to stop for lunch somewhere. Who knows where exactly they'll find out when they get there probably.

In the boys' Jeep they put Goldberg in the middle in the back and Adam to one side and Charlie on the other and Fulton up front. In the girls' on the other hand had Julie in the back talking to Connie and Natalie who were in the front.

Natalie was listening to Greenday and singing along to When September ends, Connie and Julie were as impressed by her voice this time as they were when they had first heard her, she was wonderful and its hard to really compare anyone else to her.

"Just wait until you meet Luis he is the biggest flirt and he is going to hit on you like crazy, believe me that is just how he is. Every pretty girl he sees he does that too its as if it is a drug to him or something." Connie said to Natalie.

Natalie sighed. "Great just what I want someone to flirt constantly with me." Natalie looked over and made a face at the boys and turned back to the road.

Too soon for Natalie because she didn't want to stop yet, it was time for lunch. Natalie motioned to Perkins and they agreed through head signals and hand movements.

Natalie ordered the same thing she does every single time she goes there; Dean tells her she should get some variety but she just shakes her head at him for that. Goldberg was the one who ate the most food, obviously him being him, he did.

They stopped at a gas station at some town, who knows where though. Fulton walked up behind her as she was paying for gas. She shook her head at him as he put his arms around her waist showing the young guy at the counter who was trying to flirt with her that she was off limits.

Fulton smirked at him and walked out with Natalie, once they were out of sight Natalie lightly hit him on the arm and glared at him.

"Fulton you didn't have to be so mean, its not like I want to dump school to come and take up with some creepy teenager." she said with a smile on her face.

She leaned up and kissed Fulton lightly on the lips. She smirked at him and walked over to her Jeep and got in, waiting for Fulton and Dean to do the same as she did.

Since Natalie didn't know her way around Minneapolis and didn't have a clue where Eden Hall Academy was she was forced to follow her brother she doesn't like to follow people. She loves speed and going fast it's a thing that she lives for and will always like to do.

Natalie was strumming her fingers along to the music that was playing as she was following her brother, suddenly someone came out of the street and up to her brother's car and began talking. Connie leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"That's Luis, our favorite Latino if I do say so myself, he's a big flirt to as we told you before." Luis came towards Natalie's Jeep and got in. "Hello you must be Natalie, Portman's sister right?" Natalie looked back at him and smirked.

"Yes and don't even try to flirt with me I already have a boyfriend and you are friends with him." she said before she even said hello to him. He was looking at her astonished. "Hello nice to meet you Luis Mandoza I'm Dean's younger twin sister Natalie Portman." Luis smiled at her, already liking how she acts, like Dean yet not as harsh as him.

They soon pulled up in front of a humongo building that was like a castle only downsized a bit. It was big ass. They pulled up to the student garage and began un-packing their thing, well everyone but Luis did.

They made him help un-pack and take things to their rooms. Natalie stored her things in her brother's dorm room until she went to see the dean of the school after they were done.

"NO! I don't want to go." Natalie said trying to stay in her brother's room unmoving or try ingot at least. The boys seem to keep on gaining an inch of dragage to bring her out of the room. Dean sighed at his sister's obvious stubbornness of not wanting to come out of the room.

"Come on the dean won't kill you, what are you so afraid of, we didn't scare you did we?" Fulton asked her trying to coax her out of the room like you would an animal. "NO!" she said again, Dean sighed and shrugged at Fulton.

Dean went in the room grabbed his sister by the waist and flung her over his shoulder and walked all the way to the dean's office with her like that. Thankfully no one saw them.

"Now go in there and act like a man." he said to he, she gave him an odd look. "I'm not a man Dean, I'm a woman incase you didn't notice." she said glaring at him. He scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Right well go in there and act like a umm… Portman there we go." Natalie sighed and walked into the office.

A older guy in a suit came and greeted her. "Hello I'm the dean and you are a new student I presume?" Natalie nodded. "You presume right." she said to him. He gave her an odd look and nodded to the chair that was in front of his desk most likely.

"Now what is your name?" he asked her, Natalie was laughing on the inside she knew how often her brother got in trouble so this will be quite amusing to see his reaction. "Portman." He looked up at her with wide eyes. "What?" he asked again acting a bit jittery.

"Portman. Natalie Portman." he typed it in and looked even more surprised. "I see that you're Dean's twin sister. My I didn't know he had one, now lets figure out your schedule. What classes do you want to take?" Natalie saw Dean's schedule and remembered a few of them. She looked through the books and saw a few ones that she wants to take as electives.

"AP Creative writing, Algebra 2, English, AP Accounting, Biology, Real World class, Computer Tech. Yeah that's about all that I want and yes I am able to take the AP classes ask my teachers from my other school." he nodded and handed her, her schedule and she left without even a goodbye to him.

Natalie's dorm was right across from her brothers and Fulton's so she was happy. She opened her dorm door and saw that she was the only one that was in it, no roommate. She nodded and flopped onto the bed.

She suddenly remembered that all of her crap is in her brother's room so she sighed heavily and got up once more and knocked on his and Fulton's door.

It opened and Fulton smirked at her. "Hey, so did you get your room with a complementary roommate?" he said while he let her in. Natalie saw one other person who had a cowboy hat on that she had no clue who they were.

"I got a room with no roommate so I say that's pretty cool." Fulton looked at her and smiled. "That is unfair, I know where we're partying from now on, your room is gonna be the number one party place." She laughed and again looked at the cowboy curiously.

Fulton seemed to notice and introduced them. "This is Dwayne Robertson, some of us call him cowboy." he said. Dwayne tipped his hat to Natalie. "Nice to meet ya Natalie." Natalie smiled. "Nice to meet you as well Dwayne." she said and looked around the room and noticed her brother was not there.

"So where's smooches." she asked. Fulton shrugged, Natalie looked at all her crap on the floor and sighed. "I guess I better get this to my dorm." Natalie picked up two of her bags, Fulton and Dwayne helped with the others and they carried them into her room and set them near her bed when they entered.

Dwayne walked towards the door. "Well Natalie Fulton I gotta leave I have some unpackin' to do that I haven't got to yet. I'll see ya'll at dinner alright." Natalie smiled. "See ya later Cowboy."

Dwayne left with a smile on his face, Fulton turned to Natalie and smiled. "Need any help from a certain Bash brother. Natalie made as if to think about that for a moment. "Yes I do when you see my brother, tell him I need his help." she said and tried to stop from laughing at the look that was on Fulton's face.

Natalie hugged Fulton and sighed. "Yes will you help me put my precious crap away." he rolled his eyes at her but helped nonetheless.

He was putting her odds and ends way as she was putting her clothes and sorts like that away. Fulton looked at Natalie from over his shoulder.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" she turned and stared at him. "Easy classes, well most of them are but like three. AP Creative writing, Algebra 2, English, AP Accounting, Biology, Real World class, Computer Tech. Algebra, Accounting and Biology are going to be pretty complicated for me. " Fulton looked at her oddly.

She seemed to notice since she stared back at him oddly. "Why are you staring Fulton. I'm not that weird looking yet am I." she asked, he broke out into a smile and shook his head. "No I just didn't know you would be taking advanced placement classes, not many people that I know can get into them." Natalie made a 'what can I say' face which to Fulton made her quite sexy not that he would ever tell her brother, he would most likely try to kill him in his sleep.

"Yeah I was gonna take an advanced English but I decided not to, wanted to be with my newly made friends and my dear boyfriend ya know." Fulton smiled and kissed her, they stood in her room like that for a while until someone walked in. It turned out to be Julie so that was good. She waited for them to notice she was there but it didn't work.

"Hey LOVEBIRDS!" she said the last part loud enough for them to break out of the making-out and look at her a bit embarrassed. Fulton regained himself and looked at her. "Something up or what?" he asked her. She shook her head at him. "Yea it's dinner time so come on, mostly everyone is here at the school and classes start tomorrow just in case you forgot." the three of them headed down to the dinning hall to eat.

They got their food and went to sit at the ducks table. The rest of the ducks were already sitting there talking, but when they saw Natalie they stopped eating and wondered who she was. "Howdy Natalie nice to see ya again." Dean looked up and saw his sister. "Hey, oh guys this is my sister Natalie this is Guy Connie's boyfriend." Guy glared at him but didn't say anything or deny it. "This is Russ Tyler and Averman." Natalie greeted them.

Natalie sat between Fulton and her brother talking and whatever with the others. "So how was the dean meeting?" Dean asked his sister, Natalie scrunched up her nose in distaste. "He was very shocked when he found out I was your sister, but he was kind of final reminded me of a police officer reading me my rights and all that ya know." Some of the others laughed at that. "Yes former deans of schools the new police force that would be great." Averman said to them.

Natalie looked at the food on her plate hesitantly not sure if it was safe and all that. She shrugged after a while seeing as it looked more edible than food at her old school used to be like. "So Natalie, have a boyfriend?" Russ asked.

Fulton wanted to smack him but Natalie refrained him by smirking in his direction. "Yeah he also is one of your teammates just so ya know." Russ immediately knew that he made a mistake by saying or asking her that while everyone else was around them. "Sorry I was just curious." Fulton glared at him and he immediately got it.

"So Fulton's your boyfriend, interesting." The others have never saw Fulton interested in a girl like the others nor have they ever known him to have a girlfriend until now. They walked out of the dinning hall and went up to where their dorms were and began to part from each other, everyone going into their own dorms.

Averman went into his and Guy's dorm while Guy went with Connie to go outside. Julie went to her room that she shares with Connie, Russ and Goldberg went to theirs as did Dwayne and Luis. Natalie joined her brother and boyfriend in their room to just talk.

"So are you in any classes with me this year or did you take all advanced classes my dear sister." Dean asked her. She shrugged maybe, maybe not. Why what's it to ya?" she said in a joking manner. He rolled his eyes at her actions, she sighed and gave in. "I only have two AP classes and you're not even taking them the rest I think I am with you." He nodded happy that she will be with him most of the time.

The three of them were quiet for a moment then dean decided to ask Natalie something. "So why did you change your name back, not that I'm not happy but I mean mom was pissed when me and dad left and then she went back with Niki's dad and she made you change your name. Why did you?"

Natalie really didn't want to talk about this, Fulton was here, and she didn't want him in this conversation. But she decided he was going to have to find out about it eventually might as well be by her and her brother instead of someone he may not know if her family does visit for some odd reason.

"It wasn't me, never will be mom was trying to make me someone who I am not and turn me into them I don't want to. I want to be me, Natalie Portman twin to Dean that's who I am. She couldn't stand that I was so much like dad and you so she changed my name to make it seem like a phase you know how she is at times." Natalie looked at them both with a bitter look in her eyes.

"As you can tell it didn't work and last year when I called dad since he is a lawyer and asked him to help me change it back. Which he did and mom was pissed when she found out I did it behind her back she demanded that I change it back but I flat out refused and wouldn't do it no matter what." She took a deep breath and continued to tell them what exactly and why she did it.

"I think that is part of the reason mom was angry that I wanted to show you guys our music scene but hey its not like I can please everyone ya know, I had to choose what was more important being true to myself or pleasing mother dear. I think its more important to be true to yourself so that was what I did. I changed my whole self back to who I am supposed to be." Natalie sighed and walked out the door to her dorm room.

Natalie changed into some short shorts and a tank top that said Hatebreed on it, she put her hair up into a messy bun and she crawled into bed feeling exhausted after all the driving, meeting people, and telling her brother exactly what happened and why she changed her last name from Storing back to Portman.

A/N: Thanks to these reviewers:

Lilmonkey1507

MuMmIeImIsSyOu


End file.
